Best Thing
by superkandybratz
Summary: "Don't touch me." She growled.  "But Kairi, I love you, you can't leave me."  " You don't love me." She said matter of factly. "You love drugs." She stormed out of the house.


**I don't know why, but I was playing BBS and I got this idea. Makes no sense and doesn't fit, but it makes for a great story.**

**This is dedicated to everyone out there who is thinking about leaving your loved one because of a problem. It may be major, and it may be minor, but you never realize what you got…until it's gone.**

"Sora, I'm so sick of you and your lies."

"Kairi what am I supposed to-" he reached out to touch her.

"_Don't_ touch me." She growled.

"But Kairi, I love you, you can't leave me."  
>"You don't love me." She said matter of factly. "You love <em>drugs.<em>" She stormed out of the house.

Sora didn't follow; he was so high he didn't care what happened. Too bad, he didn't realize the best thing in his life just slipped out of his hands.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Kairi when are you going to realize that Sora was the best thing that ever happened to you?"

"…I have Riku now, I'm…I'm happy."

"Kairi, you're miserable. You never smile anymore. Just face it; Riku's just a distraction until you find that Sora is miserable without you."

Kairi had decided to give her twin sister a call and didn't like the way the conversation was going.

"Namine, who are you to tell me that I'm miserable. Sora didn't and never will love me. He loved the drugs that he was always on."

My sister Namine always liked Sora, and would stick up for him before her own blood sister.

"It's not like you weren't in love with your books!" Namine shouted.

Kairi remained silent.

"You're the author of a best-selling novel, and you destoryed the love life that you based your book on. You constantly worked and worked and worked, and where did that leave Sora? He could've went and talked to you about it, but that would've distracted you from your work. So instead of turning to his _fiance _he turned to drugs."

Kairi, now full of guilt was curious. "How do you know all this Namine?"

"He-he called me and asked me my opinion on everything. But no matter what I said, he still came to his own conclusions about the issue."

"You knew and didn't tell me?"

"Sora swore me to secrecy. It's not like you would've given it a second thought at the time."

"That's not tru-"

"You know what Kairi. I'm done here. You want answers, you should go find Sora."

Namine had hung up, leaving Kairi standing in front of her and her new fiances home teary eyed.

What happened to Sora wasn't her fault…was it?

Kairi's hands trembled as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys. She fumbled for the lock, her hads shaking as she was about to burst into tears. She got the door open. Finally calming down she walks around her and Riku's small apartment.

Kairi had to admit that it wasn't as great as her and Sora's apartment, but she was with the one she loved. Right? She was starting to have her second thoughts.

All Kairi felt like doing was curling up in a ball, so she did. That's how Riku found her, curled in fetal position on their bed.

"Kairi?"

Kairi lifted her head to find her fiance next to her.

"Oh, hi Riku."

"Kairi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing much, I was just thinking." She paused. "Riku, what would you do if I told you that I need time to think. What if, I'm still in love with Sora?"

Riku paused and instead of getting angry like she thought, he answered.

"It's ok. He was your first love, and I think you both deserve second chances."

"Riku what about you?"

"I'll be fine as long as you're happy, even if that means not with me."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So this is how Kairi found herself broken down at her and Sora's old apartment. The bright white paint chipping off the door. When she turned the doorknob, she was surprised to find the door unlocked.

She stepped inside only to find everything the way she left it.

"Sora?" she called out. No answer.

She walked through the house, until she reached the bedroom. Tears swelled in her eyes as she saw him, his limp form asleep on the bed. Only he wasn't asleep,he was dead.

_This wasn't an accident. _She thought eyeing the drugs on the bedside table. But what perked her interest was the piece of paper under it. She hold the paper with trembling hands, as if the slighteest movement, the letter would disappear.

_I don't have a lot of time left. Getting addicted is easier than I thought it would be, and ever since Kairi left… its gotten worse. She was the air I breathed, she was my life. Without her, I'm nothing._

_Kairi if you ever read this, which I doubt yo will, I want you to know that I love you. I always have, and I always will. I want you to be happy o matter what you choose. I'm sorry for everything I put you through, all I ask is that you remember me, even if that's with the title of "the addict that I left" I don't care. You should know you'll always be in my heart._

_You're the best thing that has ever happened in my life Kairi. I love you._

_Sora._


End file.
